Kiss the Girl
by King Mikuo Hatsune
Summary: Two-shot: Mikuo and Miku are best friends, but Mikuo's in love with Miku, but she's already dating Len? What to do what to do. When a tragic accident happens what are the group of Vocaloid friends going to do? After two-shot: Random one-shots for my favorite couples that are in the same universe as the two-shot.
1. Miku x Mikuo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters.**

I strolled through the halls getting gawked at by my fan club. Opening my locker and placing the books in that I didn't need for homework tonight I sighed.

Miku Hatsune… why did that name mean so much to me. I have known that tealette since we were in diapers! Something that nobody else knew was that I was hopelessly in love with my best friend.

"_Just be friends, all we got to do just be friends." _I sang to myself quietly

Letting out another sad sigh I slammed my locker door shut, only to be face to face with the one person I did not want to see.

"Hi Mikuo" Her angelic voice rang and sent shivers down my spine.

"H-hi Miku" I replied back putting on an awkward smile.

"Soo Mikuo, how was school today?" She said smiling at me. Damn that smile it was so god damn beautiful.

"Mikuo? You there" She asked waving a hand in front of my face, and that's when I knew I was staring again.

"U-uh yeah Miku sorry I was just thinking, school was fine Kiyoteru-sensei was texting Yuki-chan in class again." That stupid stutter of mine, how is it that this simple beautiful girl could make me do something that makes me looks so, so lame?

Giggling she said "I bet he can't wait for her to be 18 already, right Mikuo?"

"How was class with Gumi and Gakupo? Making out again?" I asked her smirking, two of my best friends finally got together after Gumi built up the nerve to ask him out, now they're inseparable.

"Yup, of course. Hey Mikuo do you th-" She paused and looked at something behind me.

"Len!" She screamed out running past me and jumping into the small boys arms and giving him a kiss on the lips.

No matter how many times I saw this, I felt as though someone ripped out my heart.

"Well Miku… if your question was if I thought you were beautiful, then my answer is always…" I mumbled to myself sighing. I shut her locker for her and walked the other direction; I couldn't bear to look at the happy couple.

I walked down to the cafeteria and sat down with my history textbook in front of me. I figured this was a good way to kill time while I waited for Miku so we could walk home together like we always did.

It took about 15 minutes before Miku came running down the stairs with her blond-haired boyfriend Len Kagamine.

"Are you ready to walk home Mikuo? Len is coming with us today!" She yelled at me cheerfully.

Closing my book, I looked up at the happy pair and forced a smile on my face. "Of course I'm ready why do you think I'm waiting?" I asked putting an eyebrow up.

"No need to be a smartass Mikuo." She said pouting. Gah, I wanted to scream that out, so adorable I almost couldn't hold myself in; I turned to the blond boy standing behind her.

"Why is he tagging along?"

"Oh my mom invited him to dinner, do you want to come over too?"

"It's a date" I said chuckling jokingly. It's never a date this was just my way to seem like I was still part of her life.

"Well then let's go!" She said taking Len's hand and leading him outside and in the direction of our neighborhood.

The walk was a good 20 minutes from school and this is usually the time Miku and I use to catch up and just talk. But today I was walking behind the happy pair, as if I didn't even exist to them. As we turned the corner into mine and Miku's neighborhood I saw a bob of blond hair in front of my house.

We walked closer and closer until I noticed who it was, the famous Rin Kagamine.

"Hi Rin-chan" I heard Miku call out from in front of me. Turning to her I noticed something I never noticed before. I saw Len's face at the sound of Rin's name being called. He stiffened up and his face turned a slight shade of red. It couldn't be… I shook the thought off.

"Miku why don't you and Len go ahead I need to drop my things at home anyway." I told her smiling.

She just nodded and walked towards her conveniently her house which was placed next to mine.

I walked towards the blond girl standing in front of my house and looked at her while she stared at the couple walking into the house, and that's when my thought from earlier came back.

"You really like him don't you?" I said to her smirking slightly.

"Yes, yes I do…" She said sighing dreamily. "Wait! I mean I don't I don't, I came here to tell you I like you Mikuo!" She said blushing slightly.

I stared at her, and smiled. "I would be happy to date you Rinny-chan, but I love someone else." I put my hand on her head and petted her.

"So is that a no Mikuo?" She said frowning slightly.

"It is a no Rin, but I know I'm not the one you really want to date." I told her smiling again.

"How about you wait here a bit and we can go eat dinner at Miku's together?"

"That sounds like fun" She said smiling at me completely forgetting about her half-hearted confession earlier.

After a couple of minutes I changed into more comfortable attire and dropped my school bag in my room. I walked out of my house and went wide-eyed at the scene taking place in front of me.

I watched as Len stormed out of Miku's house, Miku chased after him only to be brushed off. Rin ran after Len as well and I just stood there shocked. The only thing I noticed was the car speeding into the neighborhood headed straight for Len.

I didn't know what overtook my body but I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I don't even know why I wanted to be with Miku right? So why am I saving her boyfriend.

"Len! Get out of the way!" I yelled at him, he turned only to see the car heading right at him.

He made no attempt to get out of the way probably shocked right now. Before the car got close enough to hit him I dove at Len and pushed him out of the way getting pounded by the car hard.

I laid there on the floor as the car that just hit me made a sharp U-turn and speed back out. I lifted my hand, but I didn't see it. All I could see was dark red liquid dripping onto my face.

"Mikuo!" I heard someone yell, but I couldn't turn to see who it was.

I blinked repeatedly and when I opened my eyes I saw Len, Rin and Miku standing above me. Were they crying? I couldn't tell because I closed my eyes and I didn't know if I was going to open them ever again.

I felt nothing, I heard nothing, and all I saw was darkness.

**I hope you liked it :I **


	2. Miku x Mikuo pt 2

**Miku's POV**

I couldn't comprehend what was happening right now. Everything was perfectly fine until Len and I reached my house. We got into a little argument and Len just stormed out. He said I was being too clingy, but he was usually fine with that I don't know why he got so mad at me. I ran outside to try and get him to come back and that's when hell broke loose.

I ran towards Len, Rin ran towards Len, and Mikuo ran towards Len.

"Len! Get out of the way!" I turned to see Mikuo yelling at my Len. I wondered what he was talking about. Then I saw it, the car speeding up towards Len who was walking on the street. I didn't know what to do my knees collapsed and I sat on the ground closing my eyes.

All I could hear was the sound of impact on Len, and what sounded like someone rolling into a tree. Slowly I lifted my head and the sight I saw was much worse. Len laid safe and barely hurt against a tree while Mikuo, oh Mikuo, MY Mikuo laid in a pool of his own blood.

My Mikuo? When was he ever mine… I shook that thought away and ran towards him. I saw him look at his hand and look around.

"Mikuo!" I yelled out finally reaching him and I stood above him the tears pouring out of my eyes. I tried to stop, but I just couldn't stop. Len and Rin came and stood there too. Len just looked shocked at the boy lying on the ground, like he couldn't believe what just happened.

That's when I saw Mikuo close his eyes and my breath caught. No… no no no no. I thought over and over you can't take him away from me.

Shaking uncontrollably I took out my cellphone from my skirt and dialed for the ambulance.

"Please, please come help my best friend just got hit by a car, and and-" I couldn't finish the tears kept coming out and sobbing noises were emitting every time my mouth opened.

The lady on the other line, sensing my distress and hysteria, was very polite and told me to just give them my location. I gave it to her immediately and in about five minutes the ambulance was here.

I watched as two paramedics brought picked him up and put him a stretcher and take him inside the ambulance.

"Ex-excuse me? Ca-can I come too?" I said trying to get pass the tears.

"What is your relationship to this boy?"

She knew what they would say if she said she was his best friend, so she bit her bottom lip and put her hands behind her back. Slipping the ring that Mikuo gave her when they were kids from her right hand to her left placed it on her left ring finger.

"I'm I'm his fiancé…" She said flashing the paramedic her ringed hand. She turned to look at Len who just looked at her and smiling as much as he could in this situation showing that he was alright with this.

The paramedic lifted an eyebrow but said nothing but "get in" and helped her climb up into the ambulance as it drove away.

She sat there in this speeding car and all I could do was play with the ring on my finger and stare at this beautiful boy dying in front of me.

Sitting here looking at him, I couldn't help but think about when he gave me this ring; the summer of they turned 10.

_**Flashback**_

"_Miku, it's okay" A young Mikuo Hatsune said while petting his best friend on the head._

"_No, no it isn't he didn't come to my birthday today." The young girl said crying her eyes out._

_Miku invited her 14 "boyfriend" Kaito Shion to her birthday today._

"_It's okay Miku, you don't need him anyway." Mikuo said trying to reassure the poor girl._

"_Bu-but he said he loved me." She said crying even harder now._

"_Miku, you don't need Kaito because… hold on one second." Mikuo said running into his house to grab something from his room._

"_Here Miku this is a present from me." The young boy said turning away with a slight blush on her cheek._

_Miku took the box from him looking up and him awaiting his approval. With a slight nod from him she looked back down at the small box and slowly opened it. Inside lay a beautiful diamond ring with a turquoise-like color emitting from the center. _

_Miku stared at the beautiful ring and gasped. _

"_The ring was my mommy's… she gave it to me before she left. She told me to give it to a special girl." He said smiling._

"_Bu-but Mikuo I can't take it it's too valua-" She was stopped when Mikuo's lips were suddenly on hers. _

"_When my mommy was still alive he would do that to her to make her stop talking nonsense." He said laughing a little._

"_Putting it on the left hand means we're going to get married so." Mikuo said jokingly._

_Miku sat there blushing, as Mikuo picked the ring out of the box and placed it on her right hand._

"_There and now we'll be together forever right?" He said with a large smile on his face._

"_Yup!" She said looking up at him and smiling forgetting the tears she just spilt. _

"_The things I do for you right?" Mikuo said kissing her forehead._

_**End of Flashback**_

And it hit me; I don't know why I never realized it before… But I love my best friend. I'm in love with Mikuo…

The tears she thought she stopped now came back in a stronger force than before. She placed her face in the palms of her hand and cried until the paramedics told her they reached the hospital.

She sat there and watched as the paramedics took his body out of the ambulance and wheeled his unconscious corpse to the Emergency Room.

Slowly I worked up the nerve to walk into the waiting room of the hospital as I waited to know the results of my so called fiancé…

**12 hours later**

Death… this place reeked of it… Black-clad persons stood around me as they cried for the boy we all know and love. I don't know how much more I could take. The tears stopped hours ago, and I had no more energy to cry even if I could. Len tried to consul me, but I wouldn't let him. So he sat next to Rin. I looked up at the two and I don't know why I never noticed this before, but those two make a very cute couple.

It was an odd coincidence really that we were all wearing black in this situation, but I didn't want to jinx anything by saying that out loud.

"L-len, can we talk?" I said shaking.

"Of course Miku." He said walking up next to me.

I turned the corner to where we we're alone.

"Len… I think we should break up." I said steadily to show him I meant it.

"I think we should too Miku, to tell you the truth… I think I love Rin." He said, and I was shocked at first. But ended up smiling slightly.

"I'm happy for you two; I hope you end up being happy together." I said a little sad that my first relationship was now over.

"I wish you and Mikuo luck too Miku, I always knew you two had a thing for each other." He said winking and walking back the group.

Was it always that obvious? Why couldn't I realize it before… Before when there was even a chance for the two of us to be together… Now I don't know what I'm going to do with myself.

I went back and sat in the chair I was in before.

"Bing!"

I turned to the sound of the noise and heard saw the light above the E.R. room turn off. The surgeon working on Mikuo walked out. Everyone stood up immediately.

"Mr. Hatsune?" He asked, as Mikuo's father stood up and walked towards the man dressed in white.

I knew I shouldn't have done this but I overheard the two talking and caught small words the doctor said. "Awake and Alive" I sighed in relief. I wanted to cry tears of joy, but my eyes were completely dried up.

But what I didn't understand was why Mikuo's father looked so devastated right now.

"Ca-can we go see him doctor?" Mikuo's father asked cautiously.

"Yes, but please not all at once he's taking in a lot as it is, now if you'll excuse me." The surgeon said as he walked away.

"Do you mind if I go first?" The father said talking to the group.

No one said anything and we all just nodded. He was Mikuo's dad; we had no right to say no.

We waited a few minutes before Mikuo's dad came back out crying. He said he had to go back to work and that we were free the see Mikuo.

I needed a moment to prepare myself. So I let others go in before I did.

Len and Rin were next, holding hands. I guess something did happen between them already. Len looked happy that the boy who saved his life was still alive.

About seven minutes later they came back out, and Len was no longer happy instead he looked like he wanted to cry until he couldn't anymore. Rin looked no better, but she held composure to make sure Len was alright.

I couldn't do it if those two came out this bad I don't know what I'm in for. I let Luka and Luki go in next, the couple needed to see their friend Mikuo as much as we did. Luki was Mikuo's best guy friend after all.

And like everyone else, they came out bawling. Luki looked grave as if he just saw a ghost… Maybe he did, but the doctor said Mikuo is alive right? The doctor said so himself.

I sat back down, I couldn't handle this… Gumi and Gakupo took this as a sign to go next. Holding hands they walked into the hell room, and 10 minutes later out they came sadder than they went in.

Next one's in Kaito, Kaiko, Akaito, Nigaito, and the rest of the Shion family. Even Teto and Neru came after school to visit him. All of his friends came and no one knew what was in store for them. Finally I was the last one left. Everyone waited for me there. I walked up to the large double doors trying to brace myself for what was to come. Turning to my friends they all gave me a small sad smile, but behind that they all looked like they were about to cry.

I walked in and there he was sitting against the wall with the sun shining on his beautiful face.

Bandages all over his body and donned in a green hospital robe he sat there, alive. I walked up to him and looked at his face. I then I cried.

He looked at me and petted me like he usually does.

And I stopped crying, and dived in for a hug. Slowly he hugged me back.

"Excuse me miss?"

I stopped hugging him and looked at him oddly. Why is he calling me miss…

"I don't mean anything rude about this, but who are you?" He asked me with a strange look on his face.

No… no way. He lost his memory? He even forgot me? What why did this have to happen!

"I-I'm no one." I said smiling and turned to walk away.

I felt a hand grab my arm and whirled around to see him grabbing me.

"You're too beautiful to cry ma'am and it's rude to leave without leaving your name right?"

"You idiot…" I mumbled to myself. Holding in the tears that were about to pour out.

I did nothing, but stand there and look at him. He looked back at me smiling a very large smile. How could he at this time?

Slowly tears escaped my eyes and I learned towards him placing my lips delicately on his.

I didn't know why I did this, but I felt like I had to. He flinched away from the contact at first, but slowly kissed me back and I couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time.

Getting up I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm Mi-"

"Miku…" he said finishing sentence.

"You're Miku Hatsune." Clutching his head and shaking it.

"Miku… my Miku…" He said still holding onto his head.

"Yes, yes I'm your Miku." I couldn't be happier. I cried and held him.

"Bu-but you're with Len… Len… Len Kagamine my friend…" He said slowly as if his memories were coming back.

He looked at me and then at my left hand and saw my ring.

"Miku… that ring."

"I-I'm sorry I should put it back right?" I said as I proceeding on moving the ring back to my right hand.

When I was about to take it off my left hand I felt his hand lay on top of it blocking me from taking off the ring.

"No leave it there, because…" He said.

"Because eventually, I want you to be my wife." Finishing his sentence and leaning in for another kiss.

I kissed him back with tears of joy escaping my eyes. When the kiss broke off I heard an applause coming from behind.

Mikuo and I turned only to see our large group of friends standing there applauding cooing and yelling out "awws."

Blushing I pushed Mikuo away and sat on the chair next to his bed.

"Miku that hurt!" He said rubbing the spot I touched.

"S-sorry" I mumbled my face turning an even deeper shade of red.

The large group of friends walked over to the two tealettes the girls talking to me about her new boyfriend, and the guys talking to Mikuo about being a "dawg" or something like that.

I thought everything was over when I thought Mikuo died, and when I left Len. But now… I looked out the window into the sun and then turned to Mikuo's laughing face.

Everything is just perfect…

Pushing the girls and guys out of the way I kissed Mikuo on the lips again.

And man these lips are way better than Len's…

**Like it? :I I hope you did…**


	3. Oneshot: Gumi x Gakupo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. **

… … … .. …

**Gumi's POV**

I sighed sadly as I watched him walk away with his two other friends. Mikuo Hatsune, my best guy friend stood in the middle of the three with his arms wrapped around their shoulders. Kaito Shion, another one of my good friends stood on the left, leaving Gakupo on the right. The three were inseparable for the most part. I sighed again watching their retreating figures as my eyes traced the long-purpled haired teen's body. My eyes roamed from his ponytail down to his butt and I stared for awhile. Man it was nice.

A cough next to me caused me to jump and scream slightly. I turned to find my other best friend Haku next to me smirking slyly.

"So Gumi, whose ass were you checking out?" She said nudging me on the shoulder slightly.

"What are you talking about?" I said dying a little on the inside knowing that she already knew the answer.

"So Gakupew right?" She said pretending to shoot me after calling Gakupo's name like that.

"So Gumi, when are you going to tell him?" She asked curiously.

"When I die." I told her slamming my face on the table. Unknown to me three more people joined the conversation.

"Telling who what Gumi?" I turned to the voice of Gakupo his face right next to mine. I felt my face heat up and turned away before he could see my blush; I threw my body over sliding next to Haku only to have her push me back towards Gakupo causing me to land in his chest. His arms wrapped around my pulling me closer and I felt my blush grow. Grabbing his shirt I pulled my face closer.

"You faggot don't touch me." I mumbled in his chest holding him there.

"But Gumi, I love you." He said teasingly as he continued to hug me.

"Awww that's cute now if you don't mind making out somewhere else." I heard Mikuo say from behind Gakupo.

"Shut up Mikuo!" I said pulling away from Gakupo my face still red.

"Aww Gumi's blushing! That's so cute." Gakupo said poking my red cheeks.

"I hate you go away." I said imitating a small cry.

I heard Mikuo start singing The Little Mermaid's Kiss the Girl, as Gakupo moved closer to me. I picked up my school bag and threw it at his face knocking him down on his back. I stood up and picked up my bag off Mikuo's face walking away towards the school's main doors.

"Lace red. Hmm…" I heard Mikuo mumble quietly. I took off my shoe and threw it at him as he stood up knocking him back down on the ground. I walked over to where my shoe lie only to find Gakupo there picking it up as well. Our hands touched briefly before I pulled it away. I looked up to see his dazzling smile, God damn that smile.

"So, lacey red panties huh? That's hot." He said jokingly. I picked up my shoe and hit him on the side of the head before putting it back on leaving the two idiots on the ground again. I sighed on my way to way from school. Stupid Gakupew… I mean Gakupo, stupid Haku and Mikuo's habits were getting to me. That idiot can't take hint if it bit him in that nice ass of his. My walked aimlessly as my mind suddenly drifted to an image of Gakupo's well toned body. I walked into a wall knocking me out of my trance.

"Ow!" I yelled rubbing my head in pain. Stupid wall, and after that I regretted my decision of kicking the brick building in anger.

"Ow!" I yelled again holding my foot, losing my balance I slipped closing my eyes I waited for the impact of my bet the cemented sidewalk, but it never came. Instead of the hard earth a hand caress my butt and I jumped up scared.

"Hmmm , not bad Gumi, not bad at all." I turned to the recognizable voice of Gakupo Kamui.

I put my hands against my butt protectively making sure he didn't grab it again.

"You pervert." I told him my face blushing a bright red.

"But, Gumi. You liked it." He said pouting at me slightly.

"Whatareyoutalkingabout!" I said all too quickly, from his embarrassing comment. Maybe it was true, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yourloveforme!" He said quickly as well understanding the words that came out of my mouth.

"Shh, be quiet…" I heard someone shush from the bushes. It was obviously Mikuo.

I sighed to myself.

"Psssstt Gumi, sayyy itt." I heard Mikuo call from the bushes.

I looked at Gakupo who just continued to stare at me. Did he not hear the voices? They were pretty damn loud.

"Guuuuumiiiiii, sayyyy itttt." I heard Mikuo call out again exaggerating the length of every word in that sentence.

I guess… It was now or never. I sighed heavily.

"Gakupo…" I started putting my face down.

I heard a small violin start playing from behind the bush and I placed my face in my palm slapping it against my forehead repeatedly. I recognized the song immediately recognizing it as Mikuo's infamous _Kiss the Girl_.

"There you see her." I heard Mikuo start.

"MIKUO! TOO EARLY!" I heard Haku yell pulling Mikuo back down into the bush.

I sighed again. This time I looked up seeing Gakupo's face right up next to mine. I tried to look away, but Gakupo's hand quickly grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Gumi, you've been acting weird all day tell me what's wrong." He said putting a concerned look on his face.

"I-I…" I started, my voice getting caught in my throat.

"You what Gumi?" Gakupo said moving closer to me.

"Iloveyouokay?" I said quickly pulling away from him trying to run away.

He hugged me from behind stopping me in my tracks.

"I already knew that idiot." He said pulling me in closer.

He let go turning my body around and embracing me in an even tighter hug. Tears started falling out of my eyes as I hugged him back.

"Do you love me t-"I was cut off by Gakupo when his lips were placed on mine. My mind went crazy, jumbled letters and words flew everywhere. It took awhile, but I kissed him back causing him to pull me in closer.

He broke us apart when he became desperate for air.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked cheerfully.

"yesawdqwklwj" Was the noise that came out of my mouth.

"I take that as a yes." He said in a sing-song voice as he pulled me in for another kiss.

"GAKUPEW! You were supposed to wait until I started singing!" I heard Mikuo yell from the bush.

Haku, Kaito and Mikuo emerged from the bushes and came up to us congratulating us on our new found relationship.

I laughed as they surrounded me and hugged me in their arms. They all pressed their foreheads against my head headbutting me slightly before the three of them pulled away leaving me in Gakupo's embrace. I grabbed his neck pulling him down for another kiss. This group, they were more than just my friends, they were my family. I love each and every one of them. I just loved Gakupo the most.

I laughed as Gakupo and I pulled apart. It looked like Gakupo didn't need a bite in the butt to notice, I just need him to grab my butt for me to confess.

…..

**10 years later**

My legs shook nervously as I saw him standing in the middle of the crowd waiting for me to join him. His elegant black suit fit him well. I held my left hand out for him as he grabbed the newly ringed hand and kissed it. 10 years after we first started going out and I still blush at this.

"YES! I finally get to sing this song!" I heard Mikuo yell from the stage above us.

"Alright guys, first we got to create the mooood." My eyes rolled at this line.

"Percussion, Strings, Winds, Words." Mikuo called out slyly pointing at the instruments calling them to start playing.

Gakupo wrapped his arms around me as Mikuo started singing. I put my arms around his neck and we swayed slowly to Mikuo's words.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_ "Well dancing really…" Gakupo mumbled

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you, too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

"You know what screw this song, you're married now just take her to your room!" I heard Mikuo yell into the mic.

"YEAH!" I heard a drunk Kaito exclaim loudly from the back.

"Well then, looks like we're going to the room Gumi." Gakupo said slyly. He lifted up my dress ripping of my garter with his teeth and threw it at Mikuo.

"Early birthday present." Gakupo said towards Mikuo.

"Ewww, but Gumi wore it." Mikuo said holding it as far as he could from his face.

"Shut up Miku- WOAH!" I exclaimed as Gakupo lifted me up bridal style in his arms. He walked me over towards the front table where my bouquet lay.

"Hurry up Gumi, the crowds waiting for us to get to business." He said winking at me. I blushed furiously grabbing the bouquet off the table I threw it into the crowd of anticipating women. The person who caught it was Miku. She smiled happily as she jumped into Mikuo's arms and kissed him on the lips.

"Well now that, that is done." Gakupo said kicking the door opening taking me to an elevator that led upstairs to our suite. I grabbed the card key from his back pocket and unlocked our door. He threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

The next day when we checked out of our hotel room, we got charged an extra 50 dollars for using all that whipped cream in the fridge. The manager at the counter grinned perversely at us, not asking any questions on why knowing the reason why.

I heard Mikuo behind me snickering as well.

"Hey Gakupo, how'd does handcuffs work out for you." Mikuo called out causing me to blush. Those handcuffs… images from last night appeared in my head and I quickly shook them off.

"_There~ you see her. Sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her, and you don't know why but you're dying to try, you want to fu-" _I heard Mikuo's singing cut off when Miku slapped him in the shoulder.

"Ow, Miku, sweetie, they're married now it's okay." He said rubbing the spot she slapped.

"Mikuo, just shut up." I heard her say grabbing his right hand in her left walking out of the hotel lobby. I looked at her hand, was that a ring? Well I wonder what I should wear to that wedding.

…..


End file.
